Dark Zagi
Dark Zagi is a dark, twisted, demonic clone of Ultraman Noa. He was created by a race of aliens, who hade hopes of creating there own protector after seeing the power Noa possessed. But somthing went wrong and Zagi turned on his creators, and destroyed their home planet. Zagi then took of creatures known as Space Beats and began a universal destruction spree on any planet in his way. He would eventually meet his counterpart Noa, who would pursue him on his conquest on earth, and would eventually be utimatly destroyed by. History Terrestrial Liberation Trust, better known as TLT, was formed after aliens called the Visitors warned the Earth of the danger of space beasts in 1989. Two years after they arrived Dark Zagi, came to Earth after his army of space beasts helped him. While on Earth in Colorado, United States he found a suitable human host by the name of Mitsuhiko Ishibori. Thirteen years later he summoned his favorite space beast The One to Earth, but Ultraman the Next stopped him. For five years while TLT was creating the division Night Raiders Zagi had Mitsuhiko manipulated to do his dirty work so that the power of Nexus and Next could be strengthened in the Visitor's Lethe, a powerful object that contained Zagi's body. Over the years he would send space beasts, Dark Faust, Dark Mephisto, and the Unknown Hand to be sacrificed so that the power of the Lethe could increase allowing him to regain his body. After the destruction of Ezmael Ren Senjyo, the third dunamist or host of Nexus, died and Nagi Saijyo became the fourth. When he controlled Mitsuhiko for the first time Zagi destroyed a lab that included both of Nagi's parents as a small child which would turn into hatred against space beasts like Zagi planned. After Mitsuhiko revealed he was the controlled of the Unknown Hand and defeated Komon, Captain Wakura, and Shiori with Nagi shortly after. Zagi made it to sector 0 where the Lethe was and told Night Raiders his entire plan. After Nagi turned into Nexus the Lethe consumed all the energy in her body because of her hatred, allowing Zagi to become himself again. After Zagi returned to his true form he attacked the city of Shinjuku and released all the space beasts in North America with the rest of the world shortly following. After saving Nagi from the Lethe's hold on her Komon became the fifth dunamist of Nexus and transformed as Zagi was destroying the city. Nexus used Anaphas, Junis Red, and Junis Blue as he held his own against Zagi. As the crowd of humans were in awe and had great hope of the silver giant hero winning Nexus turned into Ultraman Noa. As much as Zagi tried Noa easily over powered the fiend and after being literally punched into orbit Noa used the Lightning Noa to destroy Zagi once and for all. While there would still be space beasts roaming the Earth no one lost hope an humanity fought back. Human Guise ' Mitsuhiko Ishibori' (石堀 光彦''Ishibori Mitsuhiko''?):The analyzer and tactician of the team and an expert in computers. Unknown to everyone, he is Dark Zagi in disguise. He Made contact with the Night Watchers by in the form of Unknown Hand (It is described as the unlimited darkness which controlled the Dark Giants and Space Beasts behind the scenes). It has the ability to generate a Dark Field G and it can power up Space Beasts. In the end of the series, its identity was revealed as Dark Zagi (ダークザギ''Dāku Zagi''?), Mitsuhiko Ishibori of the Night Raiders. Dark Zagi eventually took his true form and assaulted the city before being confronted by Nexus. While Zagi was able to hold off Nexus' physical attacks and even deflect all his finishing attacks with his bare hands, Ultraman Nexus eventually evolves into Ultraman Noa. Noa proves to be too powerful for Dark Zagi to contend with and Zagi is literally blasted into space. Noa fires his Lightning Noa attack and Zagi attempts to counter with his own beam but is overpowered and finally killed in a huge explosion. Category:ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Villains